Gravity (ability)
]] '''Gravity', also known as Demi, is a recurring spell from the series. It cuts an enemy's HP by a specific amount, usually by 50% or 25%, although this depends on the game. The number of targets it affects is also game dependent. The upgrade of Gravity is called Graviga, Quarter, or Demi 2. The most powerful Gravity spell is called Gravija. Gravity is notable for being a fairly high-level spell in each game it appears in but being comparatively weak next to more generic elemental spells like Fire, its power dulled by factors of ten against bosses--against whom a 25% reduction of health would actually be much stronger than straightforward damage--and lacking general killing power against opponents who would otherwise die against single shots of other spells and physical attacks. It is, however, usually cheaper than its elemental counterparts in terms of MP cost. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Time Mages can cast '''Gravity', also known as Demi. There is also a Blue Magic spell called Level 4 Graviga, also known as Level 4 Quarter. ''Final Fantasy VI Named as '''Demi' in the SNES and Gravity in the Advance version, it is a Grey Magic spell taught by Phantom. Diablos, who only appears in the GBA version, also teaches the spell Gravija. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Demi', Demi 2 and Demi 3 are all spells in the Gravity Magic Materia. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Demi' is a Gravity based spell. Diablos uses Gravija and Edea uses a much more powerful gravity spell called Maelstrom (also inflicts Slow and Curse statuses). ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic '''Demi'. ''Final Fantasy X '''Demi' is a Black Magic spell found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Sin also casts Gravija. ''Final Fantasy XI There is a spell in ''Final Fantasy XI known as [[Gravity (Final Fantasy XI)|'Gravity']]; however, it is completely different than the traditional understanding of the spell from the series perspective. It is a Black Magic spell which can only be cast by Red Mages. It decreases the physical movement speed of its target by inflicting weight, a status effect, and also decreases evasion by 10 points. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Gravity' is Arcane Magick 2 License that affect all enemies in range. It causes HP damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Gravity is a Time Magick 4 License. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Gravity', also known as Demi, is a spell learned by Time Mages. It is very effective against many of the Lucavi bosses due in part to their having a couple thousand HP and having no resistance to Gravity. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Quarter', in a change from the norm, is weaker than Demi and reduces HP by 1/4 for 10 MP. Time Mages can learn the skill from the Force Rod, and Babus knows the spell as the Runeseeker. ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles '''Gravity' is casted by fusing any two Element Magicite (Fire + Blizzard, Blizzard + Thunder, or Fire + Thunder.) It can take down flying enemies onto the ground. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Gravity' is casted by piling Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. If casted on a player, they wont be able to jump for a short amount of time. Category:Arcane Magick